Inmortal Sufrir
by Misaki CHAN118
Summary: En una noche fría y silenciosa, una leve melodía se escucha. No vayas a menos que estés dispuesto a pagar el precio. Adv: Muerte de personajes, Mes del terror Foro ¡Siéntate!


**Hola, ya eh venido a causarles pesadillas, la verdad no, mis fics no dan miedo pero que se le va a hacer**

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Segundo fic del Mes del terror en el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**%%%**

Inmortal sufrir

Avanzó sin rumbo fijo, desde hace meses esa era su rutina, ir hacia donde el instinto le dijera, todo solo para cumplir con un macabro propósito, del que dependía su vida.

Ella había pensado que cuando muriera, su alma por fin descansaría, pensó que alcanzaría la paz, grave error, su alma había sido condenada, maldecida por toda la eternidad, su trabajo consistía en vagar por todos lados, en busca de almas en pena, iguales a la suya.

Era de noche, la luna estaba en su punto más glorioso, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, todo estaba en calma, se sentía tranquilidad en el ambiente, era una paz tan grande que era palpable, rompiendo toda la quietud existente en ese lugar, una figura fúnebre avanzaba en medio del silencio, arrastrando con ella el canto de las almas en pena.

_Lagrimas caen, de un corazón de hielo, no hay solución a este dolor._

La melodía resonaba en el lugar, llamando silenciosamente a las almas que sufrían, era un canto terriblemente hermoso, una melodía triste que anunciaba el fin de alguien, una desafortunada chica escucho el llamado, y no dudo en ir a averiguar que era.

_No dudes que llegara, el día que tu alma perdida quede, donde tu razón no exista, escuchar la canción no se debe._

La joven Avanzaba tranquilamente a donde sus pasos la guiaran, en medio de la noche lo único que la impulsaba a seguir era el resplandor de la luna, junto con el silencioso canto, no sabía porque pero escuchar esa melodía hacia que sintiera una gran alegría, era como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

Llego hasta un claro, alejado de la aldea, de la civilización, o de un lugar donde alguien la escuchara gritar, vio que en ese lugar, se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y lacio, rasgos fríos y delicados y piel increíblemente pálida, ella era la dueña de ese canto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto extrañamente nerviosa la chica

-Kikyo-Dijo con voz fría la mujer-Tu eres Mei ¿cierto?- Dijo con cierto dejo de maldad en su voz

-¿Como lo sabe?-Pregunto incrédula la muchacha.

_El día que llegue, recuerda tu miserable vida, y dile adiós._

-Conozco más que eso, se que sufres por amor, y que por eso debes encontrar la paz.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto esta vez con temor creciendo dentro de ella

-Digamos que soy la encargada de que tu vida acabe-Decía la mujer mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos

Termino de hablar y una daga oscura apareció frente a ella, sin perder tiempo Kikyo acuchillo a la atónita mujer que estaba frente a ella. Rasgaba su ropa, y la hería en todos lados, finalmente la clavo en su corazón. No contenta con eso retorció la daga donde la había clavado, la sangre corría, manchando la pulcra ropa de Kikyo, la chica gritaba, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en el rostro de la antigua sacerdotisa.

-P…Por… ¿Por qué?-Preguntaba con lo último que le quedaba de aliento la joven

-Porque tu alma sufre, y no es correcto que sigas viva.-Dijo finalmente

Y lamentando con un débil suspiro la chica murió, Kikyo se acerco con cautela al inerte cuerpo de la joven, contemplo lo que había hecho, vio a la chica derrumbada en el suelo, la sangre en todos lados y vio como una luz sobresalía del cuerpo de la chica, con tranquilidad y cuidado tomo la luz entre sus manos y la absorbió.

Antes se alimentaba de almas para mantener su cuerpo con vida, ahora se alimentaba de ellas para mantener su corrompida existencia a salvo, no poseía cuerpo, era solo un espíritu esclavo de la noche y de la maldición que le había sido impuesta, viviría eternamente como un espíritu, destinada a darle fin al sufrimiento de las mujeres desdichadas.

Y mientras Kikyo avanzaba con paso firme, yendo hacia ningún lado, una débil melodía se escuchaba, lentamente como si de un susurro que intenta advertir algo inevitable se tratará.

_No importa cuánto huyas, ni cuantos lo desees, mientras tu alma sufra, ella ira por ti…_

**_%%%_**

**_Y bien ¿Que tan mal me quedo?_**

**_Recuerden decirme que les pareció, acepto tomatazos, criticas, etc..._**

**_También pasen por el foro, o si no Kikyo ira a matarlas._**

**_/forum/Siéntate/84265/_**

**_Nos leemos luego_**


End file.
